History of the Sakura
by fallenxone
Summary: Crossover with Tokyo Babylon. SubaruHarry. History will always repeat itself. Over and over again, like a broken recording. What happened once will always happen again; an inevitable fate that humanity can never escape from, even if they are aware of it..


History of the Sakura

Chapter 1: Marked

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp and Tokyo Babylon ( not gonna repeat this in later chapters)

* * *

Harry's pov

Short, neat black hair, an Asian look and dazzling... emotionless emerald green eyes. Those were the one of the first things I noticed about him, Mr Subaru Sumeragi(1). He was also tall, at least taller than me, and was dressed completely in black, as if he was mourning.

Yet another 'teacher' professor Dumbledore chose to train me for this seemingly endless war but... different.

He did not gush over me like the rest of the 'teachers' I had, nor even a slightest gleam of recognition. The first Asian among the whole lot and somewhat familiar, as if I had met him before, many, many years ago.

Intrigued by him, I stepped forward to introduce myself, even though professor Dumbledore had already helped me with that. "A pleasure to meet you, sir." I greeted with a nod, "My name, as the professor had said just now, is Harry. Harry Potter."

He 'replied' with a stiff nod and a stony stare at me, as if assessing me of my worth, though for some reason, my hands, particularly the back of my hands, were the main source of his 'interest.'

I extended my hand for a handshake, before a sharp, stabbing pain made itself known to me, originating from my extended hand. I bit back the cry that wanted to follow; I have already felt the pain of this intensity through my scar before- It should not cause me to cry out any longer!

I bit my lips discreetly as I forced a smile. He looked at my hand then back to me with this _look_ on his face, with a certain emotion I could not seem to make out, before reaching for my hand.

The instant he took my hand into him, I could not bear it any longer. I screamed, as the original pain in my hand intensified to a whole new level, as if someone was carving an intricate pattern onto the back of my hands. I had one last look at him, why are his eyes swirling with sadness_?,_ before I gave in to the darkness.

* * *

Hermione's pov

There is he again, joking with Ron as he tried to cover up the pain he had felt during his dreams. I wonder what had you-... V-Voldemort sent him this time.

"Argh! Stop messing up my hair, Ron!" He cried in frustration as Ron messed up his long tresses again.

I chuckled as I smoothed out his messy hair, "You know how he loves doing that, Harry. He misses your previous short and messy hairstyle too much."

"Hey, I do not!" Ron protested vehemently. "In fact, I like his current hairstyle more!"

I rolled my eyes as I tucked a stray strand of my _younger brother's_ hair behind his ear. Ever since our fifth year, this trio of ours had became far more closer and intimate. I allowed my eyes yet another scan of Harry. He had indeed changed, and for the better too.

The first and most obvious change would be his appearance, I suppose. After the Weasleys and I managed to convince Professor Dumbledore not to send Harry back to the Durselys, We went on a shopping spree with the sole intention of giving him a whole makeover.

A visit to the hairdresser gave Harry long, silky and tameable hair that reached his waist. Numerous visits to different clothing stores ensured Harry a new wardrobe filled with clothes that fit and a final visit to the optometrist, magical of course, fixed Harry's eye sight, giving him perfect eyesight.

The creaking of the, no doubt, old hinges of the door alerted us to the new additions to the living room. "Professor Dumbledore." We greeted, along with a few other Order members in the room.

With his eyes twinkling like usual, he nodded in return. "Harry, my boy, I have got wonderful news for you."

"Um... Voldermort is dead?" Harry wagered a guess although everyone knew what would that piece of good news be, due to the dark haired man who stood behind the professor.

"Unfortunately, no... However, I have found a new teacher for you!" Professor Dumbledore corrected cheerfully.

Harry stifled a sigh before he forced a smile, "Really? That's... great?"

Professor Dumbledore took a step aside and gave us a full view of Harry's new teacher. "Harry, this is Mr Subaru Sumeragi, your new instructor and Mr Sumeragi, this is Harry Potter, your student."

With a glance at Harry, I could tell this new teacher caught his interest. It's not much of a surprise, seeing how different he is.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir. My name, as the professor had said just now, is Harry. Harry Potter." Yup, Harry is definitely interested. I have never seen him introduce himself to one of his teachers.

I turned to see the reaction of the rest. Well, Ron seems to be taking this new development well and the professor seem pleased.

A sudden screamed interrupted my scan. I turned, only to see Harry, unconscious in the arms of Mr Sumeragi, the back of his hands soaked with blood...

* * *

TBC

1: In western countries, the family name comes after the given name so instead of Sumeragi Subaru, his name is Subaru Sumeragi.

Right, I decided to rewrite HoS because I did not really like the first edition of it. The meeting between the two main characters will be sightly different, compared to the first version chapter 1 I had written. All comments will be appreciated, thanks! Oh, and this will be a Slash fic, you should know from the summary...


End file.
